


Concernant Shin Hoseok

by La_ligne_rouge



Series: YOUTH [1]
Category: B.A.P, BIGBANG - Fandom, BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_ligne_rouge/pseuds/La_ligne_rouge
Summary: Youth parle d'homosexualité, de bisexualité, de pansexualité, de troubles de l'alimentation, de viol, de religion, de féminisme en abordant le slutshaming entre autres, et bien d'autres questions importantes. C'est montrer ce qu'est être un adolescent de nos jours: tomber amoureux, avoir sa première fois, faire la fête, faire des erreurs, avoir peur, remettre en question sa sexualité pour certains. C'est l'histoire de jeunes adolescents et élèves d'un lycée d'enseignement général supérieur de Séoul et leurs amis avec leurs ennuis, scandales et autres banalités.Le premier volet de la série s'intéresse à Louise Bellucci, une forte tête. A contre-coeur elle a dû se lier à Hoseok, qui est en terminale, par le biais d'une promesse ridicule. Malheureusement pour elle Hoseok a un passé douloureux et joue avec les femmes.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok/LouiseBellucci
Series: YOUTH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903543





	1. PROLOGUE

**_26 août 2020_ **

  * Louise Bellucci, je crois bien que je t’aime. 



Les yeux clos, Louise expira longuement. Elle se pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard quelques instants. 

  * Sérieusement tu m’as vu trois fois. Tu crois pas que c’est un peu tôt pour dire ce genre de chose ? Tu ne connais rien de moi. 



Hoseok lui sourit. 

  * J'en sais bien assez et non, je crois qu’il n’est jamais trop tôt pour ça. 



Louise, les yeux braqués sur Hoseok, détaillait le visage du garçon aux oreilles décollées et aux yeux trop pétillants. Hoseok avait le don de jouer avec les limites sans jamais les dépasser et ça l’énervait. Il se tenait là, droit devant elle, avec ses larges épaules et son sourire enfantin. Il n’était pas trop près de Louise ni trop loin, juste ce qu’il fallait pour qu’elle sente sa présence. Les néons de la rue éclairaient leurs visages. 

  * Tu m’envoie navrée mais moi, je ne t’aime pas, dit-elle finalement. 
  * Tu te force pour dire ça, n’est-ce pas ? 
  * Non. 
  * Non ? 
  * Non Hoseok tu… Tu me fatigue. 
  * Oh pauvre petite chose, pouffa Hoseok. 



Le ton qu’il utilisa fit sourire Louise qui secoua la tête. 

  * Tu n’es pas sans savoir que je peux être bien pire que ça. 



Pour toute réponse Louise écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête. Oh oui… elle savait. 

  * Juste un verre, un seul verre ! s’il te plaît. Je t’assure qu’après, si tu le veux toujours, je te laisserai tranquille. 



Louise resta interdite. 

  * Fais pas cette tête là, c’est ce que tu veux non, que je te laisse en paix ? Moi je te demande juste de venir boire un verre avec moi, juste un. 
  * Mais tu n’as pas compris quoi Hoseok ? Tu ne m’intéresse pas, ni amicalement, ni sentimentalement et encore moins sexuellement. Tout ce que je veux c’est que tu foute la paix à Haruka, t’es en train de la briser. 



Contre toute attente, Hoseok étira son sourire et fit un pas en avant pour se retrouver tout proche de Louise. Là il leva son auriculaire droit et le plaça entre leurs deux visages. Louise en perdit sa respiration, ses yeux valsant entre les deux pupilles de Hoseok.

  * Un verre Louise, un seul, et je te promet que tu n’entendras plus parler de moi… et que j’arrêterai les faux espoirs de Haruka. 
  * Tu ne sais pas tenir une promesse, murmura Louise, accablée. 



Hoseok bougea son auriculaire, le visage plus sérieux. 

  * Si tu me promet d’accepter ce verre, je te donne ma parole que je respecterai ma promesse. 



Louise soupira et roula des yeux quand la voix d’Haruka claqua au loin. Elle observa autour d’eux, les yeux ronds. 

  * Louise ? Tu es là ? claironna une voix féminine bien connue des deux adolescents. 
  * Tu devrais te dépêcher, susurra Hoseok. 
  * Tu fais chier. 



Brusquement Louise enlaça son petit doigt à celui de Hoseok le temps d’une promesse et le repoussa brusquement, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. 

  * Pas besoin d’être si brusque. 



Mais Louise avait elle aussi bondit d’un pas en arrière, comme si se trouver à proximité du garçon était punissable de la peine de mort. Hoseok, une main dans ses cheveux noir, la regardait faire d’un air ahuri. 

  * Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait, répliqua-t-elle, dents serrées. 
  * Tout ça à cause d'une dégénérée qui comprend rien ? C'est pas de ta faute si Haruka est naïve. 



Elle allait pour répondre quand ce qu’elle craignait qu’il arrive arriva. Des talons claquaient sur le trottoir de la rue d'Itaewon et parmi les passants se révéla la fine silhouette d’une adolescente au maquillage si épais qu’elle donnait l’impression de sortir tout droit d’un show télévisé. Si la pauvre souriait en trouvant Louise qu’elle cherchait depuis un petit moment, elle déchanta bien vite en découvrant Hoseok face à elle, le regard séducteur qu’elle connaissait bien trop dirigé vers son amie. 

  * Je ne savais pas que vous vous voyez tous les deux, grinça des dents Haruka. 
  * Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois Haru. 



Louise osa relever son regard vers Haruka, à deux pas d’elle. Elle avait croisé ses bras et les dévisageait tous les deux du regard, béate d’étonnement. Que Hoseok soit en train de parler à une autre fille elle semblait s’en contrebalancer. Mais que cette fille soit Louise qui lui avait toujours dit n’avoir aucun intérêt pour Hoseok, le mépriser même, c’était tout à fait autre chose. Louise était son amie, une de ses meilleures amies même. 

  * Oh, je vois, ce n’est pas ce que je crois. Donc tu peux m’expliquer ? 



Louise ouvrit la bouche mais Haruka ne lui laissant pas de temps se tourna aussitôt vers Hoseok, les joues écarlates.

  * Et toi, tu saurai m’expliquer ? 
  * Eh, oh, doucement, on fait que parler. 
  * Que parler, bien sûr. 



Les lèvres pincées, elle s’avança d’un pas déterminé vers Louise et l’empoigna par l’avant-bras. Ses ongles longs, tout juste manucurés, s’enfoncèrent dans la chair de Louise qui en grimaça. 

  * Haru arrête ! Je t’assure qu’on ne faisait que parler ! 



Louise, le coeur battant, suivait Haruka aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, traînée par son amie entre les clients du bar et les différentes tables bondées d’étudiants et lycéens. Avant qu’elles ne passent la porte des toilettes pour femme Louise eu le temps de voir le regard satisfait de Hoseok, il lui revaudrait ça. 

Quand Haruka lui relâcha finalement le poignet le premier réflex de Louise fut de se le masser, les ongles profondément marqués dans sa peau. Bon sang ça faisait mal. Et alors qu’elle massait sa peau, Haruka faisait les cent pas à côté des lavabos, la main tremblante. 

  * Ca fait longtemps ? l’agressa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. 



Elle marchait de long en large, la démarche sèche et rapide. C’était dans ce genre de moment que Louise se sentait plus petite qu’elle, plus fragile, alors qu’Haruka faisait presque dix centimètres de moins. 

  * Il ne se passe rien avec Hoseok Haru arrête, je t’en prie… 
  * Alors qu’est-ce que tu faisais avec lui, hein ? Il y a quelques jours à peine tu m’as dit que tu le détestais quel genre de… 



Elle s’arrêta, poussa un soupire et s’alluma une cigarette. Au diable l’interdiction de fumer. 

  * Quel genre de… 
  * Attention Haruka, fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, lui intima Louise. 
  * Pourquoi Lou ? explosa-t-elle. Parce que je me trompe en me disant que ma meilleure amie est une salope qui s’envoie mon mec derrière mon dos ? 
  * Vous ne sortez même pas ensemble… 
  * Donc tu te le tape ? 
  * Mais non ! Bon sang Haru arrête tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ce mec ! 



Haruka parti dans un rire sans joie. 

  * Bien sûr, c’est pour ça que tu étais si embarrassée quand je vous ai vu tous les deux et que tu as fait un bond arrière, sans doute en pensant que je ne le verrai pas. Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne. Tu comptais me le dire quand ? 



Elle reniflait et retenait autant qu’elle le pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, le visage levé vers le plafond. Sans doute pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage. Louise hallucinait. Pourquoi Haruka ne voyait rien ? 

  * En quelle langue est-ce que je dois te le dire Haru ? Je n’ai aucun intérêt pour Shin Hoseok, je ne t’ai jamais menti à son sujet. 



Elle passa une main sur son visage avec douceur, sans doute pour ne pas esquinter son maquillage pensa Louise, avant de souffler. Elle renifla encore. 

  * Ecoute Louise, j’ai eu une semaine de merde au boulot, j’ai passé des heures à servir des cons, je suis crevée comme pas possible et j’avais qu’une envie c’était de m’amuser avec toi et les autres pour décompresser mais ça… Là j’ai besoin qu’on me foute royalement la paix. 
  * Haru… 
  * Laisse moi tranquille Louise. Sérieux, casse-toi, je veux plus te voir. 



Elle détourna le regard pour observer les cinq portes de cabine des toilettes, la lèvre inférieure pincée. Grimaçante, Louise s’avança vers elle et voulut lui toucher la joue pour essuyer ses larmes, mais Haruka dévia sa main d’un geste brusque. 

  * Casse toi. 
  * Haru écoute moi… 
  * Non, je veux plus t’entendre, tu n’es qu’une menteuse. 
  * Mais je… 



Haruka tourna son regard vers elle, et c’est là qu’elle se rendit compte à quel point les choses étaient graves. Elle ne faisait plus semblant, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ruinant son maquillage. Elle pleurait pour de bon. Etrangement, Louise aurait préféré qu’elle continue de lui crier dessus, Haruka n’était pas cette statue froide. Elle se recula d’un pas, hochant la tête. 

  * Très bien… je t’appellerai plus tard. 
  * Non. Ni demain ni les prochains jours Louise. Oublies moi quelques temps. 



A contrecoeur elle hocha à nouveau la tête et retourna dans la salle. A leur table elle récupéra ses affaires : son sac à main avec ses clés et son téléphone ainsi que sa veste et ses lunettes. Les filles lui posèrent des questions mais elle les balaya d’une main. Par fierté elle préféra ne rien dire, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche avec les filles alors elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta le bar. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle rejoignit l’allée des taxis sans perdre de temps. La soirée à Itaewon battait son plein. 

Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux blonds dans un chignon et descendait la rue de rage, appelant une dizaine de taxi qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais. 

  * Lou ! 



Elle roula des yeux et pressa le pas. Aucun besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître cette voix. 

  * Lou ! Attends ! Je vais te ramener. 



Elle s’arrêta, net, et se retourna vers lui telle une furie pour le repousser de ses deux mains. 

  * Je ne veux pas que tu me ramène. Je ne veux pas que tu m’approche. Fous moi la paix Hoseok, s’il te plaît, fous moi la paix. 
  * Je ne peux pas te laisser repartir toute seule. Tu es une fille, mineur, il est tard, tu as bu et on est à Séoul. 



Il marquait un point. 

  * Bordel que t’es chiant… 



Tous les deux étaient mineurs, certes, mais il était toujours mieux de se faire raccompagner que de prendre le métro ou le bus seule. Et puis Hoseok avait lui aussi rassemblé toutes ses affaires et n’habitait pas très loin de chez Louise, à quelques rues si elle avait bien comprit Haruka, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. 

Alors ils marchèrent encore jusqu’à ce qu’il arrête un taxi, qu’elle monte dans la voiture en première et ne se blottisse contre la portière. Elle sentait encore son coeur battre et son cerveau se nourrir de questions toutes aussi dingues les unes que les autres. Et si, à cause de cet idiot, Louise venait de perdre une meilleure amie ? Et si on l’injuriait de tous les noms envisageables à la rentrée et que, du jour au lendemain, elle devenait la salope de l’établissement ? Pire encore, et si cette histoire remontait aux oreilles de ses parents ? 

Avec un long soupire, elle s’affaissa et sentit sa tempe heurter la vitre, elle grimaça. Il fallait qu’Haruka comprenne. Elle devait lui faire confiance car les apparences étaient bien trompeuses, même si Hoseok était là, dans ce taxi, avec elle, à la dévorer du regard avec autant d’inquiétude que de désir. C’était … étrange. Mais tout allait bien. Tout irait bien. Haruka n’était pas idiote, elle savait que Louise lui disait la vérité, elle était juste un peu sanguine. Pour le moment, elle rentrerait juste chez elle, écouterait les messages laissés par ses parents sur le répondeur, prendrait une longue douche embuée et irait se coucher. Avec un peu de chance demain ce sera de l’histoire ancienne. 

Car toute cette histoire était insignifiante. Cette nuit de sexe dont avait découlé l’amour aussi. A quoi bon aimer quand ça semble faire si mal ? A quoi bon dire la vérité si on doit se faire taper sur les doigts pour cela ? 

Face à cette histoire Louise Bellucci rendit les armes. Elle ne s’occuperait plus que d’elle à présent. 

Sans un mot ni même un regard à Hoseok elle quitta le taxi, remercia le chauffeur et disparut derrière le portail de sa résidence.


	2. 1. “Si seulement tu ne lui faisais pas de mal”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise est partit, seule, dans la maison secondaire de sa famille sur l'île de Jeju, pour profiter des derniers jours de vacances avant la rentrée. Haruka ne lui parle toujours pas jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, elle l'appelle. En parallèle Louise ignore tous les messages et appels de Hoseok.

_QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD._

La pluie capricieuse tombait depuis l’aube sur le sable froid et boueux. Ce matin-là, en sortant pour faire son jogging habituel, Louise Bellucci s’arrêta quelques instants devant la mer agitée. Les mouettes piaillaient au-dessus de sa tête, les vagues, violentes, s’échouaient sur la plage ; elle sourit. Elle était certaine que Haruka aurait adoré ça. Elle se serait levée aux aurores pour regarder la mer s’agiter, le ciel se charger de menaces et les mouettes planer. Elle les aimait, tellement, et elle aimait presque autant venir ici. 

Elle tenta d’oublier les récents événements - rien que la pensée qu’Haruka aurait dû être là, avec elle, lui était douloureuse - et partit à courir sans se retourner une seule fois. Comme si elle voulait échapper à ses démons qui lui rappelaient qu’en voulant tout sauver elle avait à nouveau tout fait foirer. 

Vers 8h45 elle atteignit Sanbang-Ro, bercée par les eaux de la mer de Chine. Elle descendit sur la plage pour observer la mer tout en gonflant ses poumons d’air iodé. Quand Song Minseok ouvrit les baies vitrées du One and Only elle étira un sourire et partit s’installer, comme à son habitude, sur le toit terrasse. La pluie s’était arrêtée. 

A peine franchit-elle les portes que Minseok apparut devant elle, théière à la main, grand sourire aux lèvres. 

  * Bonjour Louise, claironna-t-elle. Du thé ? 
  * Je veux bien oui, merci. 



Tout en la servant, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et finit par demander : 

  * Dis, ça te dérange si je reste un peu avec toi ? Je m’ennuie à mourir… 



Ca se comprenait : le restaurant était désert à l’exception de Louise, Minseok et un serveur qui s’occupait de nettoyer la salle du bas. A Sanbang-Ro, et particulièrement en été, Louise était la seule à être assez folle pour se lever si tôt et venir prendre son petit-déjeuner de si bonne heure. Tout le monde favorisait la grasse matinée, mais pas Louise. 

Elle lui offrit un sourire. 

  * Si tu veux, oui. 



Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s’installa en face de Louise sur le fauteuil en rotin. 

  * Alors tu vas bien ? Quoi de neuf ? 



Louise se retint de rouler des yeux, ça puait la conversation banale et elle détestait ça. Sans intérêt. Mais par politesse elle lui fit un petit sourire et se força à répondre : 

  * Oh et bien je profite de mes derniers jours de vacances d’été ici, après je retourne à Séoul et l’école. 



Minseok écarquilla les yeux, ahurie. 

  * Tu es encore au lycée ?!
  * Et oui, encore deux ans et je serai libre. 
  * Je te croyais déjà à l’université… tu es en vacances avec tes parents donc ? 
  * Non, mon père est chef cuisinier à Séoul et ma mère femme d’affaire dans les finances, mais je ne les vois quasiment jamais alors on peut dire que je vis seule. 



Un instant elle crut que Minseok allait lui sauter dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort mais, par chance, elle se contenta de lui offrir un sourire peiné. Louise avait l’habitude de ces sourires quand elle annonçait qu’elle ne voyait jamais ses parents, ça ne la dérangeait même plus. 

Oh, elle voyait bien ses parents, mais comme tous les deux étaient très occupés par leurs travails, maintenant que Louise avait grandit et était bien plus autonome les repas de famille étaient très rares. Son père, le grand Milo Bellucci, était le propriétaire et chef de cuisine de deux restaurants italien à Séoul. Sa cuisine récompensée de nombreuses fois autour du globe il était un cuisinier des plus demandés depuis presque cinq ans. Il couvrait de grands dîners pour des ambassadeurs, des célébrités ou encore les grands mariages. Sa mère, Fleur Bellucci, elle, travaillait du petit matin jusque tard le soir dans un grand bureau en haut d’une tour de Gangnam. Auparavant trader elle était maintenant analyste financier pour le groupe Lotte. 

Bien que les emplois de ses parents l’aient propulsé dans une vie où elle ne manquait jamais de rien, où, à quinze ans, elle pouvait s’acheter tout ce qu’elle voulait sans craindre de voir son compte en banque dans le rouge, Louise savait qu’elle pouvait compter sur ses parents pour lui rappeler ce qu’était la modestie et que l’argent ne justifiait pas le manque d’éducation. Les Bellucci avaient des rentrées d’argent extraordinaires mais étaient des gens très simples malgré les apparences et ça, tout le monde le savait, que ce soit ici, à Jeju, ou à Séoul. 

  * Mais tu n’es pas venu avec des amis ? 



Louise darda sur elle un regard peiné. Non, elle n’était pas venu avec des amis. Haruka devait l’accompagner pour ces quelques jours de repos sur l’île mais après l’épisode de l’autre soir avait annulé et ne parlait plus à Louise. La jeune femme ignorait la jolie blonde, préférant publier sur ses réseaux des photos et vidéos d’elle à la piscine, en ville ou bien même en soirée. Bien sûr toutes ces soirées étaient où se trouvait Shin Hoseok, le garçon dont Louise ignorait appels et messages. Tout était de sa faute, lui et sa promesse. Il n’avait qu’à arrêter de jouer aux idiots et ainsi manipuler Haruka, mais non. C’était un garçon exécrable, à l’origine de toute cette histoire. 

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Minseok, pour qui la prendrait-elle ? 

  * Je les vois tout le temps, je préfère être paisible ici avant de retrouver la folie de la ville. 
  * Tu m’étonne, s’esclaffa Minseok. Il n’y a rien de pire que la ville à mon goût. Ici on est bien. Pas de bruits si ce n’est les vagues et les mouettes, pas de voisin trop bruyant, pas d’heures de trafic pour aller au travail… la belle vie. 



A ce moment le second employé vint à la recherche de Minseok, il y avait un amas de clients en bas et Minseok devait venir l’aider. Peut-être reviendrait-elle lui parler un peu plus tard, si elle était encore là. Avant qu’elle ne s’éloigne, Louise commanda du riz, des oeufs, des légumes, du poisson et du kimchi ; elle était affamée. 

Pendant qu’elle dégustait son petit-déjeuner, elle repensait à son amie, celle qui l’avait le plus marqué depuis son arrivée en Corée du sud : Lee Haruka, désormais si silencieuse que Louise en dormait mal. Elle qui était d’un ordinaire si bavarde… Une pointe de tristesse monta en elle, qu’elle parvint à réprimer; ce n’était tout de même pas de sa faute si Haruka s’était mise dans un tel état, pour rien qui plus est ! 

  * Encore un peu de thé, mademoiselle ? 



Le jeune serveur qui préparait les tables, tout à l’heure lorsqu’elle parlait avec Minseok, la regardait, théière à la main, sourire au visage. Elle le dévisagea. C’était un petit blond décoloré, le visage d’un poupon et la pommette marquée d’un grain de beauté en forme de coeur. A le regarder, Louise n’avait aucune idée de si il avait son âge ou bien si elle devrait l’appeler “Oppa”. Rien que cette possibilité la fit grimacer, elle détestait ces appellations plus que tout autre chose. 

  * Mademoiselle ?
  * Oh, pardon. Non merci, ça va aller… merci. 



Après réflexion, elle ne se souvenait pas l’avoir vu au One and Only alors qu’elle y venait régulièrement pendant ses vacances, mais son visage lui disait quelque chose. Il s’apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Louise reprit : 

  * Excuse-moi, c’est ta première journée ? 



Il étira un sourire en coin. 

  * Oui et non. 



Louise haussa un sourcil. Comment ça, oui et non ? 

  * Je viens ici en dépannage quand je suis en vacances. Mes parents habitent le village à côté, moi je vis à Séoul où je vais au lycée. 



Elle sourit. C’était donc là qu’elle l’avait vu, au lycée. Certes il y avait énormément de lycées à Séoul et des milliers de lycéens, mais le monde était petit et ce visage, elle était certaine de l’avoir vu dans la cour de son lycée. 

  * C’est bien ce que je me disais. 
  * Je suis si reconnaissable ? chuchota-t-il. 



Elle pointa sa propre pommette. 

  * Le grain de beauté. 
  * Jinhwan, n’importune pas les clients et surtout pas la petite Louise, réprimanda Minseok en apparaissant à l’étage. Des nouveaux clients sont arrivés, vas donc t’en occuper s’il te plaît. 



Jinhwan étira un dernier sourire à Louise et descendit en terrasse où les nouveaux arrivants attendaient que l’on vienne à eux. Minseok soupira, les mains sur les hanches. 

  * Ce petit… il est d’un grand aide mais qu’est-ce qu’il est bavard. Il ne te dérangeait pas au moins ? 
  * Non, du tout ! C’est moi qui ai entamé la conversation. 
  * Ah oui ? fit Minseok, visiblement surprise. 



Elle haussa les épaules. Certes Louise parlait très rarement aux autres clients, encore moins aux hommes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle les fuyait. Elle demanda l’addition et se leva pour partir. 

  * C’est dommage que tu ne viennes plus ici avec tes parents, admit Minseok, l’air triste. Tu sais, comme quand ils avaient juste acheté la maison et que tu avais du mal à t’exprimer en coréen ? Tu étais si mignonne… et maintenant tu le parle comme si c’était ta langue maternelle. 
  * Des années sont passées Min, je parle coréen couramment et je viens seule en vacances sur cette belle île. 



Mais Minseok n’imaginait pas à quel point oui, c’était dommage. Elle aussi regrettait l’époque où elle était assise entre ses parents, un énorme bol de glace devant le nez et de la difficulté à s’exprimer en coréen. L’époque où on ne lui parlait pas de Hoseok où qu’elle soit et où elle n’avait pas à faire semblant de ne pas voir quand on la regardait à la dérobée. 

Lorsqu’elle sorti du One and Only, l’orage grondait à nouveau et les mouettes planaient. 

* * *

Après une douche froide, comme elle les aimait, Louise réalisa qu’on avait essayé de l’appeler, lui laissant un message. Peu de gens l’appelaient, sans doute parce qu’elle ne répondait jamais et préférait largement les textos aux appels. Ses amis la bombardait toujours de sms et autre message sur les réseaux mais jamais ils ne l’appelaient, sauf quand c’était important. Ses parents, eux, se contentaient d’un texto et rien d’autre. Elle fit jouer le message tout en s’essuyant. 

  * Lou, c’est Haru, mh, rappelles-moi s’il te plaît. 



Fin du message. 

Toujours debout, elle fixa son portable quelques instants. C’était étrange. Pourquoi Haruka ne lui donnait aucun signe de vie et tout à coup, l’appelait ? Leur dernière conversation remontait à des jours et Louise n’en gardait pas un bon souvenir : se remémorer ce moment lui faisait beaucoup de mal et elle s’était sentie plus seule que jamais. 

Louise fit rejouer le message. La voix de Haruka était tremblante, pressée. Et s’il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave ? Il n’y avait qu’un moyen de le savoir. Elle fit glisser son doigt sur l’écran et Haruka décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. 

  * Lou ? Lou c’est toi ? 



Sa voix était aussi agitée que sur son message. 

  * Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? 
  * Je ne sais pas… avec ce qu’il s’est passé je pensais que tu ne me rappellerai pas. 
  * C’est toi qui m’a chassé Haru. 



Il y eut un long silence. 

  * Haru, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 
  * Tu… Tu es toujours à Jeju ? 



Voilà qui ne l’aidait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui arrivait à son amie. Louise voulu insister mais se ravisa quand elle l’entendit renifler au bout du fil. 

  * Haru, tu pleurs ? 
  * Non, répondit la jeune-femme après un silence. 
  * Haru, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? C’est Hoseok ? 
  * Oui et non… c’est… C’est tellement compliqué Lou. 
  * Bon. Tu es où là ? 
  * A Séoul, chez moi. 
  * Tu ne travailles pas pendant les vacances ? Tu n’as rien à faire spécifiquement en ville ? 
  * Non… En fait je n’ai que mes devoirs mais… 
  * Tu peux les faire ici, chez moi. Viens travailler à la mer, ça va te faire du bien. Ca fait toujours du bien, la mer. 



En toute honnêteté Louise avait eu pitié d’Haruka. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune-fille pleurait au bout du fil mais elle semblait réellement bouleversée et si Louise pouvait l’aider d’une quelconque manière, elle le ferait. Les parents de Haruka connaissaient la maison de vacances de Louise, ils savaient que leur fille ne risquait rien et ne l’empêcherait donc pas de venir sur l’île. 

Elles se mirent d’accord sur l’heure d’arrivée de Haruka et quelques heures plus tard Louise l’accueillit avec un grand sourire à la sortie de l’aéroport, laissant son amie dans un état pitoyable se blottir dans ses bras. Elle n’avait fait aucun effort pour sa tenue, son maquillage était inexistant et ses cheveux étaient un vrai sac de noeuds. Haruka lui expliqua qu’elle ne dormait plus depuis des jours mais ça ne faisait rien, Louise, elle, la trouvait resplendissante et l’aiderait à se relever de cette crise passagère. 

* * *

Après que Haruka eut déposé sa valise dans la chambre d’ami, elles s’installèrent au salon, les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée, proche de l’océan. Chacune une tasse de thé à la main. 

  * Hoseok ne répond plus à mes messages et, l’autre soir, j’ai vu ses kakaostories et stories sur Instagram… Il est toujours dehors, toujours. Toujours en train de faire la fête chez Hyungwon ou Jooheon avec Changkyun, Kihyun et les autres et des filles. Tellement de filles. Il répond même à Amy mais moi jamais, lança Haruka en observant son thé.



A ces mots elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche : elle voulait sans doute voir si Hoseok lui avait finalement répondu mais à son expression Louise devina que non. Elle la regarda faire avec un petit sourire triste. Devrait-elle lui dire que elle, elle recevait bien une dizaine de messages de sa part chaque jour et qu’elle n’y répondait jamais ? Haruka en serait brisée. 

  * J’imagine que c’est le prix à payer quand on tombe amoureuse d’un fuck-boy, commenta-t-elle. Il obtient l’attention puis les sentiments d’une belle innocente, en profite et la jette comme un vieu chiffon. Ce n’est qu’un égoïste, manipulateur qui utilise les autres pour arriver à ses fins. Tu trouveras bien mieux que lui ma belle. 
  * Hoseok n’est pas un fuck-boy. 
  * Franchement, Haru… 



Elle lui lança un regard entendu. Non, Hoseok ne sera jamais un fuck-boy aux yeux de Haruka, mais un sourire étira tout de même ses fines lèvres. 

  * Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour qu’il me voit. Qu’il me voit vraiment. Toi tu… quoi que tu dise, quoi que tu fasses, les gens se souviendront de toi. Ils se souviendront de la jolie blonde, française, assise au premier rang et aussi intelligente que belle. Les mecs se souviendront de toi parce qu’ils en auront chié pour ne serait-ce que te parler. Moi… Hoseok ne se souviendra même pas de moi dans quelques mois ou années, même s’il a été ma première fois alors que moi, tu vois, je me souviendrais de lui toute ma vie. 



Elle avait l’air si abattu que Louise vint la prendre dans ses bras et lui assura : 

  * Voyons princesse, on se souvient toujours des gens qui nous ont aimé. Ceux qui ne sont que de passage sont oubliés mais ceux qui nous ont aimé, qui se sont accroché à nous malgré tout, on s’en souviendra toujours. Mais Hoseok ne mérite pas que tu déprime à ce point pour lui, vraiment, ne te mets pas de un tel état pour si peu.




	3. 2. “Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu me cache ? ”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise et Haruka font la rencontre de Jinhwan un bon matin. La veille de leur retour à Séoul deux parfaits inconnus sonnent à la porte.

Comme Louise l’avait imaginé, dès son réveil Haruka était parti sur le bord de la plage pour observer la mer et les mouettes. Louise l’avait donc rejointe avec deux tasses de thé et toutes les deux burent leurs boissons chaudes tout en observant l’horizon avant que, sur l’idée de Haruka, elles enfourchent leur bicyclette pour rejoindre le marché et faire quelques courses. Quelques minutes plus tard elles s’étaient habillées et filaient en direction de la ville. 

Alors qu’elles pédalaient sur les routes côtières, Louise fini par demander : 

  * Du coup, combien de temps tu compte rester ? 
  * Je ne sais pas… Tu en as déjà marre de moi ? 
  * Tss… Tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez moi, ici ou à Séoul. 



Bien sûr que Haruka le savait. Elle avait toujours eu sa place chez Louise, que ce soit ici, dans la maison d’été de Jeju, ou bien à Séoul, dans le grand appartement des Bellucci. C’était d’ailleurs pour cela qu’elle avait choisi de l’appeler, elle, la veille : elle savait que malgré leur dernière conversation Louise ne l’abandonnerait pas en situation de crise. Avec du recul, Louise devait être la seule personne capable de la cerner, à la comprendre. Elle comprenait ses déprimes éphémères liées à un manque d’amour, sa tendance maladive à vouloir impressionner tout le monde avec une ligne parfaite et une tenue impeccable et son besoin de prendre des vacances de soi-même de temps à autres. Au fond, les deux jeunes-filles se ressemblaient beaucoup. 

  * Sérieusement, tu es bien mieux ici qu’à Séoul où tout te tracasse et où la rentrée se fait bien trop ressentir. Ici tu vas vraiment pouvoir te reposer. 
  * C’est vrai. Mais tu crois que les choses vont s’arranger quand on rentrera ? 



Louise lui offrit un grand sourire réconfortant. 

  * J’en suis certaine ! Tu vas voir, Hoseok t’as prise pour une conne ? Il va s’en mordre les doigts et toi tu l’oublieras et ta vie n’en sera que meilleure, je te le promet. 
  * Si tu le dis…
  * Haru, pourquoi cette tête ? 



Elle haussa les épaules après un soupire, le regard rivé sur l’océan alors qu’elles continuaient de pédaler. Elle ne répondit pas. 

  * Tu pense encore à lui, c’est ça ? 
  * Oui et non.
  * A quoi, alors ? 
  * Je me demande juste ce que je…
  * Haru, attention ! cria soudain Louise. 



Haruka sembla comprendre bien vite la panique de son amie. Un piéton, qui avançait jusque là sur le bas-côté de la route, avait décidé de traverser sans crier gare ni même regarder autour de lui. Quel abruti ! 

Le coeur battant, Louise avait donné un coup de guidon pour l’éviter et appuya de toutes ses forces sur ses freins pour s’arrêter mais, malheureusement, Haruka n’eut pas le même temps de réaction qu’elle et très vite ses pneus crissèrent sous la pression des freins alors que la jeune coréenne passait par-dessus son vélo pour s’écraser contre le piéton, s’écrasant tous les deux au sol. Louise descendit à toute vitesse de son vélo et rejoignit son amie à qui elle tendit sa main. 

  * Ca va, Haru ? demanda Louise, inquiète. 
  * Je crois que ça va oui, grimaça la jeune-fille tombée. 



Elle l’aida à se relever et à s’époutier, vérifiant que sa robe n’était pas abîmée alors que le piéton se relevait à son tour, grognant des choses incompréhensibles. 

  * Vous allez bien ? demanda Haruka en lui tendant une main pour l’aider. 
  * Si je vais bien ? Bordel mais vous m’avez foncé dessus bandes d’idiotes et vous me demandez si je vais bien ? La route ne vous appartient pas ! 



C’est à ce moment que Louise réalisé que le piéton était un jeune piéton, un jeune et petit piéton. Un mètre soixante-dix maximum, et encore elle était généreuse. 

  * T’es sérieux là ? Grogna Haruka. T’as traversé sans regarder ! 
  * T’as pas été foutu de contrôler ton vélo comme ta pote ! rouspéta le jeune-homme. 



Tous les deux avaient un regard enragé qui amusait beaucoup Louise. Haruka avait quelques mèches volantes sorties de sa queue de cheval nouée à la va-vite alors que le garçon arborait un regard mi-ennuyé, mi-enragé. Aucun d’eux ne semblaient vouloir perdre du temps à se prendre la tête avec l’autre mais aucun d’eux n’abaissa sa fierté jusqu’à ce que le jeune-homme ne sorte un paquet de cigarette pour s’en griller une et soupirer. 

  * Bon, j’espère que tu n’as rien ? Tu n’es pas blessée ? 



Haruka l’observa deux secondes, interdite, avant de bouger son cou, ses bras puis ses jambes mais tout semblait bien aller. 

  * Ca relève du miracle si tu veux mon avis mais non, je n’ai rien. 



Ils ne criaient plus l’un sur l’autre mais continuaient de se foudroyer du regard. Aussi amusant cela puisse-t-il être, Louise décida de finalement intervenir. 

  * Hey, je crois qu’on se connaît toi et moi… On s’est parlés hier matin, au One and Only, tu sais ? 



Il l’observa un instant avec de s’exclamer. 

  * Oh, la française ! C’est ça ? 
  * Louise, Louise Bellucci, la française oui, se présenta-t-elle en souriant. Tu es Jinhwan ? 
  * Kim Jinhwan, oui. Je pensais que tu serais rentrée à Séoul pour la rentrée. 



A ces mots Louise grimaça. 

  * On profite encore un peu avant d’y retourner, mais tout est déjà prêt alors pas de panique. Permets moi de te présenter Haruka, mon amie, dans le même lycée. 
  * J’espère que tu es plus attentive à l’école que sur ton vélo, répliqua le garçon.



Haruka se força à sourire face à la moquerie et alors que Louise envoyait la main à Jinhwan qui reprenait son chemin, elle garda le silence et croisa ses bras. Quand Jinhwan sembla suffisamment loin pour ne pas les entendre, Haruka poussa un long soupire alors que Louise enfourchait à nouveau son vélo. 

  * Ce type a un tel culot ! C’est lui qui a traversé sans regarder, c’est quand même pas de ma faute si j’ai pas pu freiner à temps, cet abruti s’est littéralement jeté sur la route. Non mais vraiment… 



* * *

Quelques jours s’écoulèrent. Quelques jours tranquilles, loin de l’agitation séoulite, et uniquement consacrés à leur amitié et le repos. 

Tous les matins les filles se levaient aux aurores pour profiter du levé de soleil puis, une fois sur deux, elles partaient en courant jusqu’au One and Only pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner comme Louise en avait l’habitude. Tout en dégustant leur petit-déjeuner servi par Minseok, elles parlaient de ce qu’elles lisaient, des nouvelles tendances, de leurs avenirs, de leur vie, de la vie. 

Ensuite elles rentraient à la maison, Haruka s’étendait dans le jardin, allongé sur l’herbe, et profitait des derniers rayons de soleil pour terminer son livre. Louise, elle, s’installait sur la terrasse et commençait déjà à potasser les possibles écoles dans lesquelles elle aimerait aller par la suite. Ainsi se déroulaient leur journée : monotone et reposante. 

Durant ces quelques jours, elles ne reparlèrent pas de Hoseok. Tant mieux : si Haruka s’était enterrée sur l’île ce n’était pas pour entendre parler de Shin Hoseok à longueur de journée, c’était pour changer d’air auprès de la seule personne qui l’avait prise sous son aile et qui, elle le savait, ne laisserait jamais un homme comme Hoseok lui faire du mal. Louise était une personne de confiance, la seule fille du lycée qui résistait vraiment à Hoseok, malgré ses craintes, Haruka savait qu’elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle, qu’elle l’aiderait avec une sincérité que les autres filles n’auraient pas. Louise ne voulait pas Hoseok, elle. 

  * Tu as trouvé une école, Louise ? 
  * Plusieurs oui, mais toutes demandent un portfolio que je n’ai pas. 



Ca se passait la veille de leur retour à Séoul. Les yeux rivés sur son écran d’ordinateur, Louise mordillait le capuchon d’un stylo bleu quand Haruka la rejoignit sur la terrasse, livre fini et la peau caramélisée. Louise releva le regard de son écran et lui servit une verre de limonade avec un sourire. 

  * Tu dois bien avoir ce qu’il faut pour t’en constituer un, non? 



Louise la sentit se pencher par-dessus son épaule et réagit en moins d’une seconde. D’un coup sec, elle abaissa l’écran de son ordinateur et lança un regard amusé à Haruka. 

  * Tu verras quand j’aurai terminé. 



Devant le regard déçue de son amie, elle sourit un peu plus.

  * Tu seras la première à voir et savoir où je postule, je te le promet. 



Haruka soupira, résignée, et rejoignit le banc en face de Louise et, au même moment, retentit la sonnette de la maison. 

  * Tu attendais quelqu’un ? s’étonna Haruka. 
  * Mh… pas que je sache. 



Pendant que Louise partait ouvrir, Haruka essaya de se replonger dans ses réseaux. Elle aima de nombreuses photos de différentes influençeuses qu’elle suivait et essaya de lire un post sur les troubles alimentaires qui l’intéressait mais soupira : il n’y avait rien à faire, elle entendait Louise accueillir leur mystérieux invité et n’arrivait plus à se concentrer.

  * Oh, bonjour ! disait-elle d’une voix enjouée. 



Haruka arqua un sourcil. Qui était-ce ? Si elle ne savait pas toujours quoi penser de Louise et de toutes les personnes qui l’entouraient, Louise semblait pour sa part appréciait la personne qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte. Alors Haruka déposa son portable sur la table et rejoignit son amie. 

Louise faisait face à deux individus totalement inconnus à Haruka et qui n’avaient pas vraiment l’air d’être de l’entourage de Louise. L’homme devait avoir vingt-quatre ans. Il était grand, fin et sa peau était recouverte de différents tatouages qui se dessinaient de ses phalanges jusque sa tempe gauche. Sous d’épais sourcils, ses yeux, aussi noirs que son habit, avaient une douceur que son apparence ne laissait pas apparaître. A côté de lui se trouvait une jeune-femme qui semblait à peine plus jeune que lui. Elle avait un visage rond, de longs cheveux noirs et un grand sourire. Si lui portait du noir, elle avait revêtu des couleurs plus naturelles, plus douces. Elle tendait un énorme bouquet de pivoines à Louise. 

  * C’était devant ta porte. 
  * Oh ? Merci. 



Louise attrapa le bouquet, observa la carte sans que Haruka ne puisse l’imiter et, faisant mine de rien, renvoya un sourire aux deux individus. L’idiot lui envoyait des fleurs. 

  * Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle poliment. 
  * Oui pardon, je m’appelle Seiyeon et voici mon petit-ami, Kiji, nous sommes voisins seulement notre ligne téléphonique n’a pas été connectée pour le moment et, vas comprendre pourquoi, les portables ne passent pas alors… est-ce qu’on pourrait utiliser ton téléphone pour un appel ? C’est très important, Kiji doit appeler son patron en urgence. 



Si Haruka trouvait ça étrange, Louise, elle, se décala pour les laisser entrer. Que pouvait-il bien leur arriver de toute manière ? La maison était bondée de caméras de surveillance. Alors Haruka retourna à son téléphone portable et ses réseaux tandis que Louise, hôte d’excellence comme elle savait l’être, proposa des rafraîchissements aux nouveaux venus tout en leur indiquant le téléphone pour que ce Kiji puisse donner son coup de fil. 

Assises sur la terrasse, les trois filles discutaient poliment. Louise avait mis le bouquet dans un vase et déjà rangé la carte dans un endroit où Haruka ne pourrait pas la trouver. Non mais quelle idée avait-il eu de lui envoyer des fleurs, ici, alors qu’elle était avec Haruka ? La question n’était même pas là d’ailleurs : pourquoi lui avait-il juste envoyé des fleurs ? 

  * Et donc nous sommes voisins ? demanda Louise en souriant. 
  * Oui, répondit Seiyeon, j’ai récupéré la maison de mes grands-parents, juste à côté d’ici, et je m’y suis installée avec Kiji. C’est un endroit calme, ça fait du bien après des années en ville. Mais dis-moi… tu ne vis pas seule ici tout de même ? 
  * Non, c’est ma maison de vacances autrement j’habite à Séoul, j’y fais mon lycée avec Haruka et d’autres amis. Mes parents m’ont laissé venir seule ici pour quelques jours avant la rentrée. 
  * Mon petit-frère fait son lycée à Séoul aussi, il ne revient que pour les vacances quand il veut travailler un peu ou profiter de l’île et sa famille. 
  * Vos parents ne sont pas avec lui ? 



Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, écran contre la table, mais elle préféra ignorer l’appel sans regarder de qui il s’agissait. 

  * Non, Jinny a choisi de partir à Séoul pour faire son lycée et vivre en colocation avec deux américains qui sont au lycée avec lui. 



Son téléphone se mit à nouveau à vibrer. 

  * Je crois que tu as un appel, lui sourit Seiyeon. 
  * Je sais, pardon, j’essaie de faire vite. 



Alors que Kiji était en pleine conversation à proximité de la piscine, Louise décrocha son téléphone et partit en direction de la cuisine où elle se prépara un thé. 

  * Allô ? 
  * Tu compte m’ignorer encore combien de temps ? 



A l’entente de cette voix ses yeux firent un tour et elle soupira. 

  * Je suis en vacances, qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? 
  * Savoir comment tu vas et si mes fleurs te plaisent. 



Elle pouvait imaginer son grand sourire à l’autre bout du fil alors que, de son côté, elle veillait à ce que Haruka ne s’approche pas de la cuisine alors qu’elle était au téléphone avec Hoseok. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la crise qui arriverait. 

  * Elles sont très belles, oui, et je vais très bien. 
  * Tu n’en as pas l’air. 
  * Normal ! Je suis en vacances, tranquille, et toi tu m’envoie des fleurs comme si c’était la meilleure idée qui soit. 
  * Ce n’était pas une bonne idée ? 
  * Non ! Non bien sûr que non ! Bon sang pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que je n’ai aucun intérêt pour toi ? Et puis… Haruka est là et je- 
  * Louise ?



Elle tourna son regard vers Haruka qui rentrait juste de la terrasse avec Seiyeon et Kiji qui semblaient être prêts à partir. Le coeur battant à l’idée que son amie ait pu entendre sa conversation avec Hoseok elle raccrocha en vitesse, laissant à peine le temps à son intermédiaire de lui demander ce qu’il se passait. 

  * Oui me voilà, pardon, sourit-elle, embarrassée. Vous avez pu avoir votre patron ? 
  * Oui tout est réglé. 



La voix de Kiji n’était pas effrayante, elle était grave et posée, mais il y avait quelque chose qui fit frissonner Louise, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. 

  * Nous n’allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, merci beaucoup, passez une bonne fin de journée et à bientôt je l’espère. 



A peine la porte fermée que Haruka se plantait devant Louise, les bras croisés et le regard accusateur. 

  * Qui c’était, au téléphone ? 
  * Rien d’important. 
  * Des fleurs et un coup de téléphone mais ce n’était rien d’important ? 
  * Non. Rien d’important. 
  * Tu as un admirateur secret ? 



Le sourire d’Haruka s’étira jusque ses oreilles alors qu’elle commençait à taper dans ses mains. Louise soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. 

  * Non je n’ai pas d’admirateur secret. Il faut que l’on prépare vos affaires pour demain, laisse tomber ces fleurs, elles n’en valent pas la peine. 



Et pour illustrer cela Louise les jeta dans la poubelle avant de se diriger dans sa chambre où la carte qui accompagnait le bouquet avait été caché. Bien sûr il avait choisi ses fleurs préférées, les pivoines roses, et en avait choisi pile le nombre qu’il convenait pour faire un beau bouquet et la carte avait été écrite à la plume. Tout ce qu’elle aimait. Elle grogna alors et se laissa tomber sur son lit, Haruka allant dans la chambre d’amie pour à son tour ranger sa valise afin de partir demain. 

Elle ne voulait pas retourner en cours, elle ne voulait même pas revoir son visage. 

  * Et d’ailleurs, comment il a eu cette adresse lui ? se demanda-t-elle avant de soupirer.




	4. 3. Si seulement tu tenais tes promesses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise est retournée au lycée. Haruka est toujours aussi obsédée par Hoseok qui est toujours très insistant dans ses avances à Louise. Elle décide de faire appel à Lee SeungHoon pour de l'aise.

La vie au lycée était faite de choses plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Par exemple, quand Louise remis les pieds dans sa classe après ses vacances elle se retrouva face à un tableau qu’elle n’aurait jamais imaginé : Kim Hanbin en train d’embrasser à pleine bouche la douce mais imprévisible Jennie. Surprise par cette vision elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de retrouver Lee Minji qui lui étira un grand sourire aussi amusé que confus alors qu’Amy était concentrée sur son téléphone. 

  * Je pensais pas que Jennie était le style de Hanbin, fit Amy qui était sur le profil Instagram de Jennie. 
  * Moi non plus, répondit Louise en prenant place à côté de Minji. 
  * Quand est-ce qu’ils se sont mis ensembles ? 
  * Le weekend dernier. 



Face à la réponse de Minji Amy observa son téléphone, confuse avant de relever la tête, incertaine, alors que Louise regardait le nouveau couple sans vraiment comprendre. 

  * Comment est-ce qu’ils ont … ils se parlaient à peine ? fit Amy. 
  * Je sais pas non plus. Seokjin m’a dit qu’elle l’avait sucé dans la salle de bain à un after chez Vernon. 



Si Amy avait l’air dégoûté par la nouvelle donnée par Minji, Louise, elle, avait le regard aussi curieux qu’amusé. Il y avait tellement de choses à raconter dès la rentrée qu’elle était impatiente de découvrir toutes les nouveautés qui s’offrirait à elle ces prochaine semaines. 

  * Attends… depuis quand tu te mets avec un mec juste parce que tu l’as sucé ? Ca suffit pas pour être en couple, questionna Amy.
  * Apparemment ils sont sorti ensemble il y a quelques années déjà, ajouta Minji. 
  * Y’a quelques années on avait douze ans, trancha Amy, à nouveau dans son téléphone. 



La sonnerie de Louise se mit à sonner et alors que Haruka faisait son entrée en compagnie de Jungmin, elle tira son téléphone de son sac et observa le message. 

_Shin Hoseok : (1)_

  * C’est dingue qu’ils soient ensembles ! fit Haruka en rejoignant ses amies alors que Louise était concentrée sur son téléphone. C’est une victoire pour nous ! 



_Shin Hoseok :_

_Tu es tellement belle dans ton uniforme…_

  * Comment ça ? 



Confuse et ignorant la conversation de ses amies Louise se mit à chercher Hoseok du regard. Voilà que la rentrée commençait à peine que lui recommençait, enfin plutôt continuait. Louise était déjà fatiguée, elle voulait à tout prix qu’il s’arrête, autant avec elle qu’avec Haruka qui, contrairement à ce qu’elle imaginait, n’avait pas arrêté avec lui. 

  * Jennie est une des plus belles filles du lycée, maintenant qu’elle a un copain les gars ne vont plus s’intéresser à elle, elle va perdre de l’intérêt et nous, on va en gagner. Oh et j’ai une incroyable nouvelle ! 



Depuis le temps, Louise savait qu’il fallait être prête à tout avec Haruka. Elle était si imprévisible qu’elle pouvait vous dire qu’elle venait de s’acheter un vivarium alors qu’elle était terrifiée à la vue d’un serpent. Alors, quand elle avait des annonces incroyables à annoncer, Louise avait toujours les yeux légèrement écarquillés et un geste de recul et elle n’avait pas tord. 

Cette fois Haruka avait décidé de se lancer dans le mannequinat et voilà qu’elle avait décroché un poste pour faire les photos publicitaires d’un bar réservé aux hommes. Louise cru qu’elle rigolait, mais non. Haruka venait de décrocher un photoshooting publicitaire pour le Boys to Men, un célèbre bar réservé pour les hommes d’Itaewon. Seulement le Boys to Men n’était pas célèbre pour ses danseuses et la bonne façon dont les femmes y étaient traitées mais plutôt pour le type de clientèle et surtout la véritable direction. 

  * Attends, ricana Louise, qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? 



Tout à coup moins sûre d’elle, Haruka bégaya un peu. 

  * C’est… C’est l’un des bars les plus fréquentés de la ville. 
  * Je sais ce qu’est le Boys to Men, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Tu ne vas pas travailler pour eux, non.



Si Louise se tenait droite, les bras croisés et le regard fixe sur Haruka, cette dernière avait les yeux qui papillonnaient et semblait tomber des nues face à l’attitude de son amie. 

  * Pourquoi pas ? 
  * Parce que c’est un bar réservé aux hommes qui contribue à une image réduite et ultra sexiste de la femme qui n’est vue que comme distraction. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu les pubs ? 
  * C’est un bar de stripteaseuse Louise, c’est difficile d’en faire la publicité sans montrer la femme comme distraction.



Louise leva les yeux au ciel quand Haruka ne savait pas où regarder. 

  * Ecoute Louise, nous n’avons pas toutes ton compte en banque et certaines de nous ont besoin de travailler vraiment dur pour avoir des petits sous alors si je peux avoir un gros chèque juste en posant en bikini une fois, laisse moi. 
  * Donc sous prétexte d’un gros chèque tu vas faire la promotion d’un tel lieu et donc contribuer à la promotion d’une image totalement dégradante de la femme ? 
  * Je ne me sens pas dégradée quand je passe devant, fit Amy sans lever les yeux de l’écran de son téléphone. 



Jungmin étira un simple sourire en regardant son amie, quand elle croisa les yeux bleus de Louise elle haussa les épaules. 

  * Si Haru peut leur prendre tout un tas de billets pour simplement faire la promotion d’un vrai corps, qu’elle y aille, ajouta Jungmin.
  * Ok, c’est bon, peu importe, fais ce que tu veux, j’abandonne. 
  * Je ne comprends pas, fit Haruka, qu’est-ce qui te dérange vraiment ? 



Louise soupira avant de sourire un peu. 

  * Haru, ça va sûrement te choquer, mais faire des photos pour un bar à hommes quand on est pas majeur, c’est pas vraiment légal et ce bar-là n’est pas dirigé par les personnes que tu crois. 



La sonnerie retentit alors, le professeur entra et le cours commença. 

  * Cette conversation n’est pas terminée ! Murmura Haruka à Louise qui leva les yeux au ciel, encore. 



* * *

  
  


Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu’elle était déjà rentrée chez elle, Louise se retrouvait à cuisiner pour elle-même, encore une fois. Sa mère serait bloquée au bureau jusque tard dans la nuit et son père s’occupait du restaurant qui ne fermait pas avant minuit. Elle allait pour faire chauffer ses légumes quand on sonna à la porte. 

Elle pariait sur Hoseok ou Haruka, ils étaient bien les deux seuls à la harceler. 

Dans sa chemise blanche et son jean elle partit ouvrir, se retrouvant face à Seokjin et Minji qui ne perdirent pas de temps et entrèrent, comme à leur habitude. Seokjin avait ramené des bières fruitées quand à Minji elle venait de sauver Louise en lui ramenant des pâtes. 

  * Comment t’as su ? sourit Louise en retournant en cuisine. 
  * T’as jamais de pâtes chez toi, tes parents les ont en horreur alors que tu les adore. 



Un grand sourire sur le visage et alors que Louise finissait de cuisiner, Seokjin et Minji s’installaient confortablement sur le canapé, non loin de Louise de manière à pouvoir discuter ensembles. 

Seokjin et Minji étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années maintenant. Louise ne connaissait pas deux personnes du sexe opposés plus similaires qu’eux mais jamais, jamais il n’y avait eu le moindre baiser entre eux. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, comme des jumeaux, sauf qu’à la vue de tous ils ressemblaient davantage à un couple. 

Lovée contre son meilleur ami Minji étira un grand sourire quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. 

  * C’est elle ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle a répondu ? 
  * Qu’elle ne me croyait pas temps qu’elle ne verrait pas… ah, elle vient d’ajouter “viens à la maison et montre moi.” 
  * Wow, les 2000 vont toujours trop loin, se moqua Minji. 
  * Comment je dois répondre à ça moi ? Se plaignit Seokjin. Bien sûr que je suis le plus beau et le meilleur ! 
  * De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Louise, confuse. 
  * Jin a mis le grappin sur une 2000. 
  * Dis pas ça toi ! Je ne l’ai même pas encore embrassé. 
  * Oh je t’en prie, ça va arriver la seconde où tu la verras. Tu la trouve mignonne. 
  * Mais c’est une 2000, j’ai l’impression d’être un pédophile rien que d’y penser. 



Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l’arrivée d’un nouveau message prit possession de Seokjin. 

  * Oh mon dieu ! Elle m’a envoyé ses seins ! 



Ni une ni deux Minji sautait sur son meilleur ami pour attraper le téléphone et regarder, commentant avec lui la poitrine qu’il venait de recevoir. Face à ce spectacle Louise était perplexe et vraiment confuse. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi discuter et regarder la photo d’une poitrine qu’une mineure venait d’envoyer ? Rien ne les choquait là-dedans ? 

Quelques fois Louise avait l’impression de venir d’ailleurs. Pourquoi ses camarades étaient si ouverts là-dessus ? Haruka qui voulait se faire prendre en photo pour un club de striptease, Minji qui ne voyait aucun problème à ce que Seokjin reçoive des photos de seins, les lui montre et face des captures d’écran de la poitrine pour qu’ils en discutent tous les deux plus longuement. Pourquoi était-elle la seule que cela choquait ? 

Ils n’avaient pas à dire que cette poitrine était trop grosse pour une 2000, il arrivait que des femmes aient une poitrine imposante très tôt. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus ainsi regarder le corps de cette jeune femme qui avait envoyé cette photo à Seokjin sans savoir qu’il y avait un public avec lui. Et si on lui volait son portable et que cette photo faisait le tour du lycée ? La jeune-fille en serait forcément traumatisée. Seokjin avait beau être un jeune-homme mature il n’en restait pas moins un homme devant une paire de seins. Un homme qui avait un groupe d’amis dont les membres allaient de la terminale à la troisième, voir quatrième. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dans son inconscient elle savait que si Seokjin montrait cette photo à Jungkook, le plus jeune de ses amis, la photo ferait le tour du lycée et du collège et cette jeune-fille serait retrouvée bien rapidement et humiliée avant d’être insultée de toutes les pires insultes que l’on peut faire à une femme. 

Alors qu’elle avait juste envoyé cette photo à Seokjin et Seokjin seul. 

* * *

Le lendemain, à la pause déjeuner, les cinq filles étaient réunies autour d’une table pour déjeuner ensemble. Haruka, assise à côté de Louise, semblait toujours aussi incertaine. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas savoir où se poser et elle mit un moment avant de prendre la parole. 

  * J’aimerai que l’on se voit toutes ensembles vendredi, que l’on se fasse une soirée, rien que nous, avec du vin et une bonne playlist. J’aimerai que l’on discute un peu, toutes ensembles, et surtout toutes les deux. 



Elle avait dit cela en regardant Louise quelques secondes avant d’arracher le papier de sa serviette. 

  * On est toutes des femmes différentes et on veut toutes montrer que l’on est fortes et indépendantes mais il faut que l’on soit toutes d’accord sur la vision générale d’une femme indépendante et pas seulement celle que nous, nous voulons. 
  * Dans mon cas on a pas besoin d’une soirée, et surtout d’en parler Haru, fit Louise. Comme je l’ai dit, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je t’ai prévenu, c’est tout. 
  * Quant à moi je vais à une soirée à Hongdae vendredi, donc … 



Haruka se tourna vers Minji, intriguée. 

  * Avec qui tu vas à Hongdae ? 
  * Avec Seokjin, je lui ai promis de l’accompagner. 



Tous les regards de ses amies semblèrent la perturber un peu puise Minji se mit à rire. 

  * Quoi, on est juste ami, ok ? 
  * Bien sûr, murmura Amy. 
  * Hey c’est si compliqué pour vous de comprendre que l’on peut être ami avec un mec sans vouloir lui sucer la bite ? Seokjin est mon meilleur ami, c’est comme s’il était mon copain sauf qu’on ne s’envoie pas en l’air et seigneur c’est très bien comme ça. 



Si Minji avait encore l’attention d’Amy, Jungmin et Louise, elle avait perdu celle de Haruka dont le regard divagua vers une autre table avant de retrouver des étoiles qui n’avaient pas manqué à Louise. 

  * Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Il paraît que Hoseok s’est battu avec un type de Sindaebang ce weekend. 



Tous les regards suivirent celui de Haruka et Louise put voir un peu plus loin, entrant dans la cafétéria, celui qu’elle évitait le plus ces dernières semaines. Hoseok arrivait avec Changkyun et Jooheon, chacun le regard sur son téléphone et riant un peu. 

  * C’était qui ? Demanda Minji. 
  * Aucune idée, mais ça a été assez violent pour qu’il doivent aller aux urgences.
  * Oh mon dieu c’est tellement cool. 



L’exagération dans sa voix et son expression faussement touchée ne plut visiblement pas à Haruka qui releva le menton, les yeux toujours sur Hoseok que Louise ignorait maintenant. Minji, elle, se retenait de rire derrière Haruka. 

  * En fait, je crois qu’il est beaucoup plus sensible qu’il ne le laisse transparaître parce qu’il contrôle ses émotions. C’est pour ça qu’il est si froid, parce qu’il sait ce que c’est que de perdre de quelqu’un de cher. 



Haruka chercha le regard de Louise, espérant sans doute y trouver de la compassion, de l’aide. Mais avant même que Louise ouvre la bouche pour parler Jungmin trancha : 

  * C’est juste un baiseur qui t’a écarté les cuisses. 
  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, par perdre quelqu’un ? Demanda Minji. 
  * Il a perdu son père, tu ne savais pas ? Il est décédé quand il était jeune, c’est tellement triste… 



Le regard de Louise se détourna quelques secondes des filles pour se poser sur Hoseok. Il était au loin, assis avec Changkyun en train de rire de Jooheon probablement. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux tout en faisant tourner son téléphone entre ses doigts. l’instant d’une seconde Louise détourna son regard pour observer Haruka et c’est à cet instant que son portable se mit à vibrer. 

_Shin Hoseok :_

_Continues de me regarder._

  * C’est tellement triste pour lui, je pense que c’est pour ça que c’est devenu un fuckboy, continua Haruka. Parce qu’il sait ce que ça fait que de perdre quelqu’un et qu’il ne veut plus perdre qui que ce soit. 
  * Ou c’est juste qu’il aime baiser toutes les chattes possible, trancha Amy. 



_Louise :_

_Je ne te regarde pas._

  * Non, il actuellement très gentil et bienveillant. Il me l’a prouvé peu avant les vacances, tu t’en souviens, Minji ? 
  * Quoi ? ricana Minji en relevant le nez de son téléphone. 
  * Et bien, tu sais, quand il est venu avant les vacances. 
  * Boh… je dirai qu’il avait surtout l’air bien bourré. 



_Shin Hoseok :_

_Tu me dois toujours un rendez-vous, tu sais. Vendredi ?_

  * En fait, fit Haruka, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu’il m’a dit, tu t’en souviens ? 



Sans qu’aucune fille ne semble le remarquer, Louise et Hoseok commençaient à s’échanger des messages ainsi que quelques regards. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ne souriaient pas. Ne faisaient que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant de les abaisser vers le téléphone vibrant. 

  * Euh… Il n’a pas dit un truc du genre “Haru je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j’ai dit.” 



_Je ne peux pas, j’ai quelque chose d’important vendredi._

  * Et il a ajouté “peu importe qui t’as, ce mec sera vraiment chanceux, moi y compris.” 



_Shin Hoseok :_

_Quoi ?_

_Louise :_

_Une soirée entre filles où nous allons parler de notre façon de voir l’indépendance et la force d’une femme comme nous avons une vision différente chacune. C’est la chose la plus importante du monde._

  * Non attends, corrigea Minji, il a pas dit que tous les mecs qui t’avaient été chanceux? 
  * Oui, puis il a dit “tu te souviens quand je t’ai dit que tu n’étais pas assez belle ? C’était des conneries et tout homme devrait se sentir honoré d’être avec toi.”
  * C’est tellement ridicule parce que juste avant il est allé voir Louise et-



Le regard bleu de Louise devint noir alors qu’elle fixait Minji, secouant la tête pour lui dire de se taire mais trop tard. L’expression de chiot perdu de Haruka refaisait surface et la voilà en train de faire des allés retours avec son visage, la voix tremblante. 

  * Il est allé voir Louise et ? demanda-t-elle. 
  * Rien du tout Haru, répondit Louise. 



Mais Haruka avait déjà l’air d’un chiot prit au piège. Elle chercha le regard d’Amy, de Jungmin et Minji mais Louise lui attrapa la main et essaya de capter son regard. 

  * Haru, il ne se passera jamais rien entre Hoseok et moi. Tu le sais. Il est la personne la moins sympathique et la plus égocentrique que j’ai rencontré. Je ne le toucherai jamais et tu devrais en faire autant. 
  * Ce que tu dis là… C’est parce que tu ne le connais pas comme je le fais. Si tu l’avais entendu avant les vacances, tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire. 
  * Chérie, ce n’est pas parce qu’il est venu s’excuser parce qu’il a agit comme un con, ça ne signifie pas que c’est un bon gars pour toi. Ca ne veut pas non plus dire qu’il a un quelconque intérêt pour toi. 
  * Je n’ai jamais dit qu’il avait un intérêt pour moi. 
  * Je veux juste pas que... Je ne veux pas que tu ai à nouveau des espoirs trop hauts avec ce type et tu… 



Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Haruka et à partir du moment où elle posa ses yeux dessus, Louise comprit qu’elle pourrait danser nu sur la table elle n’avait plus son attention : Hoseok venait de lui envoyer un message. Le torse de Haruka se bomba, son sourire s’agrandit et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de milles feux. 

  * On est invités à une soirée chez Hyungwon. Vendredi. 



Louise hallucinait. Alors que Haruka était encore plongée dans son téléphone, elle tourna son regard vers Hoseok qui ne lui adressa qu’un clin d’oeil avant de l’ignorer à nouveau. 

  * Attends, tu ne voulais pas que l’on fasse une soirée, toutes les cinq, pour discuter de notre façon de voir une femme forte et indépendante et qu’on discute, toutes les deux ? 
  * On peut être forte et indépendante à leur soirée, et on peut discuter ensembles toute la semaine. 
  * Alors c’est ça ? Tempêta Louise. Tu vas abandonner tous tes plans parce qu’un mec qui te prend pour une conne t’as envoyé un texto ? 
  * C’est toi qui dit qu’il me prend pour une conne, personne d’autre. 
  * On a qu’à faire notre petit before où on discute et ensuite on y va ? Proposa Jungmin. 
  * Grave ! fit Haruka. Et comme ça Minji pourra aller à sa soirée avec son “meilleur ami.” 



Louise voyait rouge. Tellement rouge qu’elle mâchouillait avec plus de forces son chewing-gum mentholé alors qu’elle sentait un regard sur elle. Se tournant vers Hoseok elle le vit avec un léger sourire sur le visage alors qu’il levait le menton pour vers. Deux secondes après elle recevait un message de sa part. 

_Shin Hoseok :_

_J’ai gagné._

  
  


* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber quand, rentrée de l’école, Louise toqua chez son voisin, Lee Seunghoon. Shin Hoseok était un tel idiot, un tel manipulateur, qu’elle avait besoin d’aide pour se sortir de cette histoire et aussi sortir Hoseok de la tête de Haruka. N’était-elle pas venue passer quelques jours à Jeju, chez Louise, pour oublier Hoseok et le mal qu’il lui avait fait ? Toute cette histoire commençait à l’agacer sérieusement. 

Seulement Louise était incapable de juste passer à autre chose. Elle voyait le mal profond que faisait Hoseok à Haruka. Elle ne mangeait plus comme avant, passait un temps fou à la salle de sport du lycée et sa confiance en elle avait royalement chuté. Mais si Louise voyait tout ça, Haruka, elle, ne s’en rendait pas compte ou refusait de l’admettre. 

  * Seunghoon ! l’appela-t-elle en tapant encore à la porte. 



Lee Seunghoon était de trois ans son aîné et vivait en colocation avec trois autres garçons : Kang SeungYun, Song Minho et Kim JinWu. Ils avaient emménagé dans l’immeuble un an auparavant et s’étaient vite fait remarquer. 

Un très rare soir où la famille Bellucci était réunie pour le dîner une puissante musique et des cris de joie s’étaient fait entendre de leur appartement. Milo, qui était habitué au tapage dans la cuisine, ses restaurants ou encore les différents événements où il était traiteur, supposa que ça ne durerait que quelques temps et que ça s’arrêterait quand ils iraient se coucher. Il ne dit donc rien. Louise était bien trop heureuse d’avoir ses parents avec elle pour dîner qu’elle n’entendait presque pas le tapage, écoutant juste les histoires drôles de son père et lui racontant ce qu’elle avait vécu cette semaine. Mais si Louise et Milo savaient garder leur sang froid il en était tout autrement pour Fleur. Madame Bellucci n’était pas une personne très calme et réagissait toujours au quart de tour alors à peine avait-elle entendu la musique plus forte qu’il ne le faudrait ainsi que les cris qu’elle quitta la table, sans crier gare, et parti frapper à la porte des voisins. Quand Jinwu ouvrit la porte il se retrouva face une femme fulminante qui lui ordonnait de baisser le son de “cette monstrueuse musique”. En entendant cela Louise avait rejoint sa mère pour essayer d’apaiser les tensions alors que Jin Wu était rejoint de ses colocataires. Tous s’étaient inclinés devant les deux femmes, s’excusant tout en justifiant qu’ils étaient trainees pour une grande agence et qu’ils devaient travailler dur du matin jusqu’au soir et que c’était leur seul moment de relâche. Ces excuses ne suffirent pas à Fleur Bellucci qui les balaya d’un geste de la main. Elle aussi travaillait dur, n’était que très rarement chez elle et quand elle y était avait besoin de calme. Elle s’en était allée comme une reine en colère, invitant Louise à la suivre mais sa fille avait gagné un peu de temps pour s’excuser auprès des garçons pour sa mère. Ils lui promirent de baisser le son et il n’y eut plus jamais le moindre problème. Elle devint amie avec eux et plus particulièrement avec MinHo et Seunghoon. 

  * Seunghoon ouvre ! Je sais que t’es là. 



Mais Seunghoon était un terrible enfant qui adorait la rendre chèvre. 

  * Ouvre avant que je ne publie des photos compromettantes de toi ! 



La porte s’ouvrit soudainement. Seunghoon semblait sortir de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et le regard suspicieux, ses cheveux dégoulinants sur son visage.

  * Tu n’oserai pas, dit-il. 
  * Pour que ton agence les découvre et que vous partiez, tu crois que j’oserai pas ? 



Il l’observa un instant avant de se redresser. 

  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? 
  * J’ai besoin d’aide pour un truc, sourit-il. 
  * 70 000krw. 
  * 55 000. 
  * 65 000. 
  * 60 000, dernière offre. 
  * 60 000, ok mais tu m’appelles Oppa. 
  * Non Seunghoon, rigola-t-elle. J’ai besoin que tu change un peu les idées d’une amie à moi vendredi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. 
  * Appelles-moi Oppa, insista-t-il. 
  * Moi je te le fais gratuit et sans même que tu n’ai à m’appeler Oppa une seule fois ! 



Song Minho venait d’apparaître dans l’encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau décolorés, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et une raquette de ping-pong à la main. Ils étaient encore en train de se faire un tournois. Louise étira un sourire.

  * Ah non Louise, c’est à moi que tu as demandé ! se plaignit Seunghoon. 
  * Oui mais si je peux économiser, sourit-elle. 
  * Je te le fais gratuit, enchérit Minho, mais est-ce qu’il y aura de l’alcool pour moi ? 



Louise prit une longue inspiration, ces garçons étaient les pires voisins qu’elle pouvait rêver d’avoir. 

  * Bien sûr, sois juste là pour dix-neuf heures, ok ? 
  * Ok…. Oh et est-ce que je peux l’embrasser ou la toucher ? 
  * Non, non, non. Seigneur fais pas ça. Elle a juste besoin d’un peu d’attention, de compliments, ce genre de trucs parce qu’elle a une folle obsession pour un mec du lycée qui n’en a rien à cirer d’elle. C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin que tu lui change les idées. Ca devrait être dans tes cordes. 
  * Ok, sans problème, il sera oublié. 
  * Génial ! Sourit Louise, prête à applaudir. 
  * Pour 70 000krw. 
  * Non ! T’avais dit gratuit ou alors 60 000 ! 
  * Oui mais si je l’embrasse, ce sera 70 000krw. 
  * Mais t’as pas besoin de l’embrasser ! 
  * Pour 50 000 je lui touche les seins. 
  * 55 000 pas d’embrassades pas de tripotage de seins. Juste un peu d’attention. 
  * 52 000 et je lui caresse doucement la poitrine. 
  * Minho ! 55 000 et tu ne fais que lui donner de l’attention et des compliments. 
  * Ok mais si ça se passe bien, est-ce que je peux au moins lui toucher les seins ? 



Seunghoon, qui avait quitté la conversation, éclata de rire depuis leur salle de bain alors que Louise avait l’impression d’halluciner. Ces garçons étaient vraiment les pires qui soit. 

  * C’est quoi ton problème… 
  * C’est pas grand chose fais pas cette tête ! Je veux juste toucher ses seins pour voir ce que ça fait ! Je vis avec trois mecs je te rappelle. 



Mais Louise s’éloignait déjà, souriante et préférant ne pas poursuivre cette conversation avec un tel obsédé. Elle venait d’économiser 5 000krw mais il lui faudrait surveiller Minho pour que ses mains ne finissent pas par se balader sur la poitrine de Haruka. 

* * *

Le vendredi soir Louise se trouvait en cuisine avec Jungmin, Minji, Amy et Haruka et pendant que Haruka choisissait avec l’aide de Minji quelle tenue elle devrait enfiler pour la soirée qui viendrait ensuite, Louise écoutait vaguement leur conversation tout en préparant le guacamole. Le début du soir n’avait rien à voir avec la liberté de la femme et ce qu’être femme signifiait, c’était plutôt quel haut devrait mettre Haruka pour la soirée. Le blanc était trop risqué car trop salissant et avec le rouge elle avait peur de ressembler à une salope.

  * Avec lui, je pensais à quelque chose de plus classique, plus élégant, mais cette partie, de celui-ci, ça fait un peu salope, fit Haruka à Minji tout en lui montrant la différence entre ses hauts. 
  * Oui, mais je te l’ai déjà dit, si tu crache ou renverse quelque chose sur le blanc ça va se voir tout de suite Haru. 
  * Je sais, répondit Haruka avec un grand sourire au visage. 
  * Je rêve c’est exactement ce que tu veux… Non garde celui que tu as, il est très bien. 
  * Je crois que je vais dormir avec Hoseok ce soir, dit-elle, déjà tout excitée. 
  * Oubliez pas les capotes, ricana Amy. 



Le regard de Louise se braqua aussitôt sur Haruka, elle semblait désemparée par l’attitude de son amie et sorti presque aussitôt son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son voisin pendant que les filles discutaient de qui dormirait avec qui. 

_Louise :_

_Tu es où ? Viens !_

  * Et toi, tu vas dormir avec Seokjin ? demanda Haruka à Minji. 
  * Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non, on est juste ami. 
  * Donc… vous n’avez jamais couché ensembles ? s’exclama Amy, visiblement surprise. 
  * Non, je vous le promet. Il n’y a aucune, aucune attirance entre nous et c’est ça qui rend notre relation si forte, justifia Minji. 



Louise et Jungmin échangèrent un regard suivi d’un sourire alors que Minji observait toutes ses amies, suspicieuse. 

  * Quoi ? 
  * T’es sûr que c’est la réalité ? Aucun de vous n’a déjà eu de projet avec l’autre ? Vraiment ? demanda Amy qui fit rire Minji. 
  * Les filles, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? intervint Haruka. 



Tout en mettant les plats sur la table pour un apéritif à la française, comme ses amies adoraient, Louise était à nouveau prête à tout venant de Haruka. Elle pariait mentalement sur quelque chose en rapport avec Hoseok et priait aussi son voisin pour qu’il se dépêche de venir à ce maudit rendez-vous. 

  * Est-ce que… est-ce que quelqu’un est déjà… descendu… vous savez. 



Louise manqua de s’étouffer avec une cacahuète. Haruka avait le don de poser des questions si franches et déconcertantes. 

  * Non, répondit franchement Minji. 
  * Yep ! fit fièrement Amy. Ca m’est arrivé quand j’étais en vacances à Daegu. 
  * Tu te fous de moi ? S’exclama en riant Haruka. Comment c’était ?
  * T’es pas vierge toi ? demanda Jungmin. 
  * Tu peux être vierge et t’être faite bouffer la chatte ma puce. Mais c’était ennuyeux, j’étais juste assise à attendre que ça se passe. C’était très loin de ce qu’on peut voir dans les pornos. 
  * C’est juste que t’es tombé sur un mec pas doué, sourit Jungmin. 
  * Oui… je vous ai demandé ça parce que j’ai vraiment peur que Hoseok… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. 
  * Haru, trancha à nouveau Minji avec sérieux, t’inquiète pas. T’as aucune chance pour qu’un coréen et surtout un coréen comme Hoseok te lèche. 
  * C’est vrai ! ajouta Amy. Alors que nous on doit sucer leur bite comme si c’était le Saint Graal. 
  * Amy ! s’esclaffa Louise avant de rire. 



Au moment qu’il fallait, comme toujours, Hoseok envoyait un message à Haruka pour savoir quand est-ce que les filles allaient venir et si elles pensaient arriver rapidement. A peine le message lu, Haruka demandait à Minji quand est-ce qu’elle comptait rejoindre Seokjin, la pressant presque pour qu’elle parte alors que le téléphone de Louise sonnait à son tour. Seigneur, dites lui que c’était SeungHoon. 

_Shin Hoseok :_

_Le message pour Haruka était pour toi._

_Louise :_

_Tu ne peux pas utiliser Haruka comme ça !_

  * On a qu’à y aller d’ici… une demie-heure ? demanda Haruka. 
  * Non mais sérieusement ? S’énerva Louise. On devait être ici pour parler, toutes ensembles, de l’image de la femme, de notre liberté et trouver un point d’accord. C’est pour ça que tu voulais cette soirée Haruka. 
  * Très bien, alors c’est quoi, pour toi la femme en 2020 ? 



Louise n’eut pas le temps de répondre que l’on sonna à la porte. Si c’est amies furent étonnées, elle étira un grand sourire et parti presque en courant. Alors qu’elle ouvrait aux garçons, puisque Minho avait décidé de venir avec ses colocataires, elle mit en sourdine son téléphone et ne répondit pas à l’appel de Hoseok. 

  * Salut ! firent les garçons. On dérange ? 
  * Vous tombez à pic, murmura-t-elle. Entrez, entrez, on est dans la cuisine. 



Alors qu’elle entendait les filles glousser dans la cuisine à l’arrivée de Minho, JinWu et SeungYoon, Louise se retrouva avec le bras de Seunghoon autour de son cou. A peine était-il arrivé que Minho se trouvait à côté de Haruka avec qui il entamait une conversation à propos d’elle ne savait quoi, Haruka faisant son plus beau sourire à Minho. 

  * C’est mal, lui murmura SeungHoon à l’oreille. 
  * Temps qu’il ne lui touche pas les seins, il n’y a rien de mal. 



Les compliments de Minho envers Haruka fusaient, à tel point que les autres filles les regardaient étrangement car à présent invisibles aux yeux de leur amie. Heureusement les trois autres garçons accompagnaient Minho et prenaient la relève à merveille. Quand JinWu avoua qu’ils étaient en stage chez YG Amy leva les yeux et commença à le bombarder de questions. Jungmin et Minji, elles, discutaient tranquillement avec SeungYoon alors que Louise était toujours emprisonnée dans les bras de Hoon. 

Quelques minutes à peine et l’ambiance avait drôlement changé. Haruka avait totalement oublié Hoseok et ne faisait que danser sur Beyonce avec Minho. Il complimentait ses yeux et sa poitrine, elle semblait absorbée par ses piercings et tatouages. Si c’était gênant pour les autres aux premiers abords, très vite tous se mirent à danser tout en buvant leur verre de vin ou leur bière. Jungmin qui était toujours en retrait, observant ce qu’il se passait, dansait avec joie en compagnie de Minji. Haruka et Minho se défiaient du regard. Louise, elle riait dans les bras de Seunghoon qui refusait de la laisser boire son verre. 

Mais ils déchantèrent quand la musique s’arrêta, coupée par l’appel de Hoseok sur le téléphone de Haruka. Elle décrocha, joyeuse, avant de se retourner vers Louise, un sourcil haussé. Encore souriante alors qu’elle riait d’une blague de Seunghoon, Louise ne sembla pas comprendre et Haruka du répéter. Incertaine elle prit le téléphone. 

  * Mh, allô ? 
  * Je continuerai d’utiliser Haruka jusqu’à ce que tu répondes à ton téléphone. 
  * Qu’est-ce qu’il dit ? murmura Haruka. 
  * On ne serait pas dans cette situation si tu étais capable de tenir tes promesses. 
  * Non, désolée, je n’ai pas son numéro, dit-elle finalement. 
  * Qui ça ? Je l’ai peut-être ! fit Haruka. 
  * Voilà ce qu’on va faire, tu vas venir à un rendez-vous avec moi comme promis et je laisserai Haruka, ok ? 



Louise, mal à l’aise, ne pouvait montrer sa colère et n’avait aucune défense puisque Haruka se trouvait en face d’elle, que toutes ses amies étaient là. Elle se pinça alors les lèvres. 

  * Ok. 
  * Bon. Je continuerai d’utiliser Haruka jusqu’à ce que le rendez-vous ai lieu, surtout si tu n’es pas capable de répondre à ton téléphone. Maintenant laisse moi parler à Haruka. 
  * Il veut te parler. 



Sans un mot de plus à Hoseok elle rendit le téléphone à Haruka, son humeur drastiquement changée. Hoseok était un crétin fini, Louise n’avait même plus le mot pour le définir. Les yeux fermés elle soupirait, n’arrivant pas à le croire alors que Haruka était toujours au téléphone avec lui. Comment… Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Savait-il au moins qu’il frôlait, non qu’il était en plein harcèlement ? Que ne comprenait-il pas dans “tu ne m’intéresse pas”, ne voyait-il vraiment rien de dérangeant dans sa manière d’agir ? Ne voyait-il pas que l’on n’agissait pas ainsi avec une femme ? Avec n’importe qui ? Elle attrapa la bière de Seunghoon et en prit une gorgée, le surprenant. 

  * La soirée est annulée, les parents de Hyungwon sont arrivés et ont viré tout le monde, confia Haruka en raccrochant. 



Haruka avait l’air si dépitée à l’idée de ne pas voir Hoseok ce soir que Minho réagit aussitôt. 

  * Et alors ? Attends tu tire cette gueule parce que tu peux pas voir cet abrutis alors que t’as quatre prochains idoles avec toi ? J’me sens souillé. 



Il remit la musique, assez forte, et se remit aussitôt à danser avec Haruka qui oublia à nouveau son air morose et s’amusa avec le garçon. Louise, elle, était toujours choquée des mots de Hoseok et s’éloigna dans le salon lorsque son téléphone sonna. Ca ne pouvait qu’être lui. Seunghoon la suivit plus loin. 

_Shin Hoseok :_

_Vendredi prochain. 19h. Je viendrai te chercher._

  * C’est dommage, fit Seunghoon dans son dos, j’aurai adoré venir avec vous à cette soirée et le rendre jaloux en arrivant à ton bras. 



Choquée Louise se tourna vers son aîné et haussa un sourcil. 

  * J’ai entendu, au téléphone, et j’ai compris aussi. Je ne dirai rien… mais tu m’appelle Oppa. 



Elle se mit à rire et lui frappa l’épaule en douceur alors que, dans leur dos, Haruka et Minho étaient à deux doigts de s’embrasser.


End file.
